


Unplanned

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, They broke up but they're still friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ron and Lavender have a baby. This is the aftermath
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Only wrote this because I've seen too many ron bashing fics where Ron and Lavender are dating and they forget to use protection cause they're soooooo dumb or some bullshit like that. So I wrote my own ending. Enjoy

The bed dips with a slight creak and Ron groans as he turns to greet the invader disturbing his sleep.

Lavender grins down at him and Ron groans again, his face smushed into the pillow.

"Hey," she says, " didn't mean to wake you."

Ron groans again in lieu of answering.

"Rough day?"

He shifts so his face is not trying to merge with the pillow and gives her a tired smile back.

"Today we discovered the fine art of mud and its squelchiness and how it can get everywhere."

"Sounds like a fun day."

"Yep, an exhaustingly fun day. Feel free to have one with her yourself in the morning."

Lavender lets out a startled laugh before flopping down on the pillow next to him.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. Got a date remember, with Eric."

"Oh yeah, the hot barista."

"Must you call him that. He has a name you know."

"Hey I'm just calling it how it is. And anyway, isn't that how you introduced him. Not really my fault now is it. I'm just being consistent."

She wacks him on the arm and he lets out an over exagerated whine.

"Oh the pain! It hurts so bad, I need a healer. Call the doctor, I need a healer bad!"

Lavender shakes with laughter covering her mouth to make sure she doesn't laugh too loud and end up waking their daughter.

"No say it isn't so!" She chokes out. "Ron, stay with me, whatever you do don't go into the light!"

"It's too late Lav, I see the light and I have to let go now. Tell our daughter I love her!" He cries.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

There is a moment of silence before the collapse back together giggling like children.

"So," Lavender says after gaining her breath, "want to go to the beach this week? Maybe on Wednesday? Lounge about and relax and let Lizzy play in the sand, how bout it?"

Ron ponders that before letting out a sigh.

"Can't, we've got a play date that day."

"Really? Where? With who?"

"Yes really, and it's at the Burrow."

There is a tense pause.

"Well, shit."

"I know right, it's going to be a fudging disater."

Any other day Lavender would have made fun of the way he censors himself even without their daughter present but now's not the time.

"Do you want some backup?"

He doesn't answer right away and Lavender is already rearranging her schedule in her head so she'll definitely be available on Wednesday when he answers.

"No, I'll be fine. We'll go there, have lunch and Lizzy will have fun in the garden chasing the gnomes. It'll be fine. If anything does happen we'll leave." He say decisively.

Lavender thinks of the last visit, of long lectures on responsiblity and how could the have been so stupid. On how Ron's shoulders would tense up and only relax when they're back home. On how they would call her little girl a mistake, - _unplanned yes, but she was_ _ **not**_ _a mistake_. She was the best thing to ever happen and they'd both grown tired of those long pauses and pitying eyes which made Lavender want to **_scream_** but she couldn't cause that would only solidify the image in their minds. So they'd left and now it seems that Ron is going back for a play date.

She'll respect his decision, if he wants to see his family she won't stop him.

"If you're sure."

"I am sure. You go off on your date with hot barista, I'll go on my play date with the folks and we'll rendezvous afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan." She agrees snuggling into his side.

"Hey what do you think I should wear for my date, I was thinking maybe the green cardi or maybe the pink top. I can't decide."

"The blue top brings out your eyes." Ron replies his voice slightly muffled from where he has yet again attempted to merge with his pillow.

"Oh I like that one. Sleep, silly, I won't bug you again."

Ron's reply is lost to his pillow but he does lift his arm and Lavender goes to him placing her head into his neck and breathing in before drifting of to sleep.

The next morning they are woken up by a screeching two year old bouncing on the bed who has a two year olds ability to hit every painful spot on your body. Lavender yelps as Ron lets out a loud "Fudging fiddlesticks!"

They have never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are Love  
> Comments are Life


End file.
